


Missing

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you lose a baby? I only left the room for ten seconds. How could you lose a baby in ten seconds?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98612) by Toadsennin. 



> For toadsennin. Because we were talking about prompts and she says she might have a surprise for us if I do this.

When Kakashi entered the realm of fatherhood, he knew that there would be certain phrases he would never want to hear. If he had to name a few of them, they would be (in no particular order):

-“Dad, how much did you say that heirloom vase was worth again?”

-“But mom, dad said I could do/say/get it!”

-“Dad, I’ve decided to drop out of the Academy.”

-“Hatake-san, your son has gone missing.”

-“Kakashi…there’s been an accident…”

-“My Eternal Rival, you won’t be able to guess who my newest pupil in the exciting teachings in the ‘Passions of Youth’ is!”

But in the seven months leading up to the birth of his child and the subsequent eight months his son had spent out of the womb, he never knew that one phrase would have the power to chill him to his very core…

"You  _what?”_

At the icy tone of his wife’s voice, Kakashi felt his back straighten, stiff as a bamboo pole. Crouched on the ground, he couldn’t see his wife’s expression, but he didn’t have to. He could feel the sweat already freezing on the back of his neck, and briefly, he debated if it would be better to face the music now or continue his ignorance and ignore the glares scorching his back.

An irritated huff decided for him. Turning his head, he found himself on the receiving end of a brooding, judgmental stare, and visibly flinched when she threw a small baby blanket onto the changing table with a loud “SMACK!”

"How did you lose a baby? I only left the room for  _ten_  seconds.  _How could you lose a baby in ten seconds?”_

He had planned a speech. A long, decorous speech that had been designed to explain his woeful plight that he had set Sakumo down to grab something up from the ground with the intention of picking him up again, only to find their only son gone—while simultaneously buying Kakashi additional time to scope the room for their baby…

But having found himself at the end of Sakura’s piercing glare, he could barely keep himself from withering out of sight, let alone work his mouth well enough to tell her all that.

Still, he had to tell her something—he had done the unforgivable, after all—and struggled to put the agony in his heart into words…

But a finger pressed against his lips silenced him. Confused, he raised a puzzled brow, and watched as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Find our baby first,  _then_  spend the rest of your life feeling bad about it. He’s 8 months old. He can’t have gotten far,” she said, plunging her hands into a mountain of stuffed animals as her husband immediately summoned a clone-search party behind her. The order to find their son, “dressed in a shuriken-print coverall,” reached the medic’s ears, and Sakura couldn’t help but stare blankly at the shuriken wallpaper at the end of her nose, the one plastered all over the baby’s nursery room. (Not to mention the shuriken-print blankets, sheets, and various other baby accessories.)

Feeling the blast of wind that always accompanied the summoning of her husband’s Ninken, the kunoichi fought against her welling sense of exasperation, and tried to count to ten.

This would be the last time Sakura ever let Kakashi decorate anything again.


End file.
